Alternate
by AstonishingMe
Summary: What if the X-Men didn't exist, but Logan and Marie did.  Alternate movie plot.
1. Chapter 1

The truck stopped short alongside the gas station. A small nudge to her side awoke her from the light sleep she was trying to enjoy. It was the first real sleep she had gotten in days. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark out, with thick snow draped over everything. Steam rose from the fender of the truck, and it gave off an oily scent that burned her nose. She looked down to the driver, who had generously given her a ride from Edmonton. He had a soft face, but a stern look in his eye.

"I thought you were gunna take me as far as Laughlin City." He gave her a strange look.

"This is Laughlin City." Marie looked out the door to the dirty landscape. She stepped out of the truck slowly, and stepped into a puddle of freezing water. She gasped and stepped out of it.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Ah'm from Mississippi, actually." He eyed her up and down, getting his first decent look at her since he picked her up earlier that day.

"I'd watch out if I were you" he warned. "A pretty little girl like you is a mighty fine target to some pretty bad people." She looked down at her gloved hands and grinned.

"Ah'm sure Ah'll be fine. Thank you for the ride." He nodded, and walked over to the other side of the truck. Marie looked at her watch. It read 1 A.M. Much too late for anything to be open. She looked left and right, trying to scope out the landscape, and maybe find a place to stay. Her toes had grown numb already, and the smell of gasoline surrounded her like a cloud. So far, this town was awful. She walked over towards the gas station.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The door was heavy, but once inside she found that it was warm. There were three small aisles in the middle of the store, a long cooler on the back wall, and a small desk with a cash register near the door. She walked over to the first aisle and looked down at its contents. Mostly candy and chocolate bars. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what little change she had. She counted it slowly. Seventy eight cents. She wasn't getting anything. She walked over to the counter and stood there for a moment,

"Hello?" she called out. From the back room she heard something move, then the sound of glass breaking, then a burly man poked his head around the corner. He smiled. He was about six foot seven, with a full red beard. He had a beer gut, but he looked pretty strong otherwise. He walked over to Marie and bent over so he was looking her straight in the eye.

"How can I help ya?" he asked in a thick Canadian accent. He smelled strongly of beer. Marie stepped back slightly.

"Ah was just wondering if you knew somewhere I could stay the night. Ah'm not from around here." A grin grew across his face.

"What's yer name?" he asked. Marie felt uncomfortable. She didn't want him knowing, she got a strange vibe off of him.

"Rogue" she said, without really thinking about it.  
"That's an odd name." He remarked.

"It's...uh...its southern."

"It's cute. Listen, I get off in about twenty minutes. How's about I take you somewhere you can stay?" Marie stepped back again.

"Where?"

"My place. I have a couch ya can sleep on. Whadja say?" Marie stepped back slightly, shaking her head. It was a generous offer, but she could see in his eyes that he had other plans for her.

"Ah think Ah'll be fine. Thanks though." She turned to the door.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" Marie turned slowly towards him.

"Ah just... Ah was hoping there would be a motel or something." He walked around the counter slowly.

"Oh, come on baby" he remarked slyly. "I know what a girl like you needs." She backed towards the door, and turned the handle.

"Ah'm sorry mister..."

"You can call me Bear." He licked his lips. His breathing was growing heavier. He really did remind her of a bear.

"Well...Bear, it was nice to meet you, but ah really must be going." She pushed the door out. Bear took a step closer. Marie noticed that he was sporting an erection now.

"Yer not goin' anywhere, girly." He started to walk towards her faster. She opened the door and began to run. And so did he. For such a large man, he could really run. Marie began to slip. The road was covered in a thin layer of ice, and her shoes had no traction. Bear was closing in fast. She was engulfed in fear. She could hear his heavy breathing, and the sound of his heavy feet hitting the ice echoed around the empty, dark street. Marie looked back, and slipped.

She hit the ground hard, and Bear was on top of her in a heartbeat. He pushed her hands to the ground, and sat on her stomach so she couldn't move. She began to scream, tears running down her face. He leaned in close, his breath stale and warm on her face.

"I like it when they run" he laughed. He licked the side of her face, and she felt a tingle in her bones.

"Please, stop!" she screamed. He ignored her, and pushed his mouth against hers, shoving his tongue deep into her throat. She felt like she would vomit. Then it happened. She felt the pain, the warmth of his life moving into her. He exhaled hard into her, and collapsed. His weight was crushing her, but she felt stronger. She pushed him, and he rolled off. She turned to her stomach, and vomited. Then she began to cry. She looked over at the lifeless body next to her, and shrieked. She didn't know why, but she screamed uncontrollably, tears running down her face. She got up, kicked him in the stomach, wiped her face, composed herself, and ran towards the gas station.

She opened the door and opened her bag, shoving anything that looked tasty inside. She saw a pen on the counter, and a pad of paper.

She grabbed it and scribbled "Thanks for the food- Rogue" on it. Then she walked out into the street. She saw Bear lying in the distance. His foot was twitching slightly. She had to get out of there. She looked in the other direction and saw one building with some lights on. A sign along the side read `BAR`. She began to run.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inside the bar was dark, but warm. The sounds of men yelling came from around the corner. She walked towards the sound to see a crowd of men around a cage, with two shirtless men inside fighting. Just to be safe, Marie took off one glove, in case of emergency. She didn`t want to risk that again. She made her way closer to the cage, fascinated with the battle within. There was one man with long brown hair and a tattoo along his back. He looked pretty strong. The other was quite short, with spiked jet black hair and wild mutton chops, and a pair of dog tags around his neck. He was keeled over, being kicked in the stomach. Marie cringed with each kick, watching in horror as blood poured from the man`s mouth. Then all of the sudden he lifted his hand to meet a punch. A clang like the sound of metal filled the room. Marie felt a man rub his body against her back, so she pushed forward, and put her bag on the floor to remove her other glove. She looked back up to see the larger man on the ground, and the short man kicking his stomach.

Over the intercom, the announcer's voice boomed. "I give you... The Wolverine!" Marie stared up at the man. He looked angry, but not in pain. Not a single bruise. He walked over to the side and pulled out a fat cigar. He lit it, and took a long drag. The smoke circled his head, making it hard to see his face. Marie reached down to find that someone had taken her bag. A feeling of defeat filled her, and as the crown dispersed she made her way to the bar.

"Can ah just have a water?" she asked the bar tender. He gave her a funny look, then poured her a glass. She stared at it for a moment, not really wanting it. The bar tender watched her for a minute, then tended to his other customers. Marie looked back up and noticed the tip jar. She stared at it for awhile longingly. Eventually a hand slid it away from her. She looked up to see the bar tender staring her down. She swallowed.

"Do you want something new?" he asked sternly. "Or are you just stickin' with water?" She didn't respond. He picked up the tip jar and walked away, turning on the television on his way. A news report blared out, but nobody really seemed to be watching. She began to watch it. It was a news report about mutant rights, an issue she knew all too well. She became very involved in the report, as a heated debate was going on. Eventually she lost track of time.

Suddenly she heard a sound next to her, and she turned to see that the Wolverine was sitting next to her. He smelled strongly of smoke, and from up close she noticed how hard his face was. He looked about early thirties, but his expression was much older. His eyes looked angry, and they seemed to stare right through her. Then he turned to the bar tender.

"I'll have a beer." The bar tender turned and grabbed a bottle off the shelf behind him, opened it, and set it down. He took a swig, then put it down. He looked up at the television and frowned.

"Can someone turn that shit off?" he asked. Marie looked up to see it was a segment on mutant rights. She looked back at him quickly. Could he be a mutant too? A man walked up behind them and tapped the Wolverine on the shoulder.

"You owe me some money." The man muttered. He was obviously drunk. His friend stepped up behind him.

"Come on Stu" he said softly. Stu brushed him off.  
"No one takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it." He looked angry. Marie sat up straighter in her seat. Stu stared down at the Wolverine, who still hadn't turned around.

"Come on Stu" his friend repeated.

"I know what you are, freak." The Wolverine turned slightly.

"You lost your money, keep this up and you'll lose something else." Stu turned to go. Marie watched him closely. She had a bad vibe about him. He took a step and turned. Marie noticed something shiny in his hand. A knife. Marie tried to speak, but nothing came out. Stu walked up behind the Wolverine and got ready to stab him.

Finally Marie squeezed out a small "LOOK OUT!" The Wolverine turned his body, saw, and pushed Stu against the wall. Marie watched in horror as three knives slowly came out of the Wolverine's hands towards Stu's neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bar tender grab something off the wall. He returned with a gun, and held it to the back of the Wolverine's head.  
"Get out of my bar, freak" he said nervously. The Wolverine looked back at him, then swung his arm. The gun broke into pieces. The bar had grown quiet. He looked at both of them, brought the knives back in, and walked off. Marie sat for a moment, not sure of what to do. Then she noticed Bear walk in.

She followed the Wolverine as quietly as she could through the parking lot. It was still dark, and she was still hungry and tired. He got to a pickup truck with a little camper on the back, and a trailer, and he hopped in. She figured that as a fellow mutant, he would understand, but for now she was too terrified to confront him, so she just hopped in the trailer. She listened as the car started, and began to drive off to God knows where. But anywhere was better than here.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie sat fully exposed to the freezing weather. There was a small tarp that covered the bike, but all it really did was keep the wind off. They had been driving for awhile now, and the sun was beginning to rise. She looked back towards the landscape. Snow covered trees mostly, with the sun peeking out behind them, reflecting off the snow on the ground, practically blinding her. She started thinking to herself... What would happen if the Wolverine didn't want her here? Would he kill her?

Her toes and fingers felt numb, and inhaling had become quite the job. Each breath froze her lungs, and she would begin to cough from time to time, but she did her best to keep it quiet. The road was filled with bumps, and she often found it hard to keep her balance, even while sitting. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted hopping in the back of this strange man's truck. But it was better than going back to Bear's house.

She thought back. What was this, the second month away from home? She couldn't even remember anymore. After she had absorbed Cody back in Mississippi everything became a jumble. She couldn't tell which memories were really hers, and which were Cody's.

The cold was making its way deeper into her. Her long trench coat really wasn't made for such cold weather. In an effort to stay warmer, she adjusted her position, only to slip and hit her arm against the bike. The tin sound echoed around her. Then the truck began to slow down.

"Oh God" she thought to herself. She was found, and she would be in big trouble. She frantically looked around for a hiding place. The truck stopped, and the sound of the door opening sent shivers down her spine. The only thing near was the tarp. She grabbed it and thrust it over her freezing body, trying not to move.

From within she could see his shadow walking past. She held her breath, trying not to make any noise. She watched in horror as the silhouette above her stopped and began to sniff the air. Why on earth would he be sniffing? He didn't move for a second, then she noticed his head look down. She felt a tap on her side. A gust of fear took over her. The tarp was quickly removed, and a very angry looking man stared her down, a large cigar hanging from his mouth.

"What the hell are you doin'?" he asked sternly. Marie looked him in the eye in hope of even a glint of compassion. She saw nothing.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride" she started nervously. "I thought you might help me."

"Get out." He gestured to the road. Marie raised herself up and over the side of the wooden trailer. Again, she looked around. She had no clue where she was.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asked. He looked away from her.

"I don't know" he replied.

"You don't know? Or you don't care?"

"Pick one." She could hear the irritation in his voice. He turned and began to walk towards the truck again. She began to panic. She didn't want to be left here alone to die.

"I saved your life!" she called out. Maybe she could make him feel guilty.

"No you didn't" he called back. He hopped in the truck, close the door, and began to drive off. Marie looked down to the frozen ground. She felt too defeated to even cry. She looked back up and watched as the truck made its way down the road, spewing out blue smoke as it went. Had it really been worth it to run away? She didn't know any more. She felt like the cold was beginning to play with her mind. All these terrible thoughts were beginning to crowd her thinking. She was even starting to see things. It looked as though the truck had stopped.

She rubbed her eyes. It was still sitting there. It had stopped! She began to run towards it, hoping she could try again to convince him to give her a ride, maybe to a train station? She reached the truck, and opened the door slowly. The Wolverine sat still looking forward, the cigar still hanging from his mouth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Get in" he said, almost emotionless. Marie just stood there for a moment. "Get in before I change my mind!" Marie hopped up and closed the door.

"Thank you so much!" she began.

"Don't mention it."

"I really mean it, I am so lost I-"

"DON'T mention it..." His voice was stern. Marie strapped her seatbelt on, and sat looking forward. He switched the gears, and they began to move. The first thing Marie noticed was the smell. The whole truck smelled like smoke, deli meats and unwashed laundry. It was nauseating. She tried to breathe shallower, but it only made it worse.

They drove for awhile in silence. Marie could feel her fingers again, but she could also feel her stomach. She hadn't eaten yet. It was a sort of a churning feeling, but the sound of the truck muffled any gurgles she might have made. She looked out the windows. Snow. And trees. And more snow. She took a deep, bored breath. A terrible idea. She could taste the air, and she almost gagged. She just couldn't seem to get used to the smell.

"So..." The Wolverine began, awkwardly, breaking the silence. "Where are ya from?" Marie looked at him. He was still focused on the road, but his face seemed softer now, like he genuinely cared... Almost.

"Mississippi." He cocked his head, but still didn't look at her.

"Wow. That is far." The small talk was painfully awkward. They sat in silence for a minute longer, until she almost couldn't contain herself.

"Can we open a window?" she asked. This time he looked at her. His face looked puzzled.

"Aren't ya freezin'?" Truthfully, she was. But if she didn't get fresh air soon, she would lose what little was left in her stomach.

"No, I'm boiling" she lied. He looked back to the road.

"Go ahead." She searched the door for the window knob frantically, and when she found it she rolled it down as quickly as she could. The freezing air burned against her face, but she stuck her head out the window anyways. She took a deep, long, painful breath, then pulled her head inside and rolled up the window.

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" He looked up, as though he was thinking. She watched his face as it scrunched up, trying to gather whatever information he was trying to remember. Without talking, he reached over to the glove compartment in front of him, and pulled out an already opened packet of beef jerky.

Marie stared it down greedily, and he dropped it down onto her lap. In an instant she had her gloves off, and she was rummaging through the bag, desperately searching for food. She grabbed a handful of the dried meat and shoved it into her mouth, chewed twice, and swallowed. The feeling of solid food felt wonderful. In a few seconds the food was gone.

She looked back at the Wolverine. He was looking at her as though she had just killed something. To try to break the awkwardness, she decided it was time to introduce herself, but not as Marie. She didn't want this to end up like Bear had, and him actually know her name. That could be dangerous, although driving in a car with a perfect stranger with no idea of your destination could be classified as dangerous as well.

"I'm Rogue" she announced quietly. She waited for a response. Nothing. It became very awkward very quickly. She looked around for conversation ideas. She noticed he was wearing a single dog tag.

"Were you in the army?" she asked. He looked at her, then back to the road. "Doesn't that mean you were in the army?" She gestured towards the dog tag. He simply lifted it and dropped it into his shirt. Must be a touchy subject. She decided to drop it.

Becoming a little more comfortable, she began to survey the inside of the truck. The dashboard had coffee and beer stains all along it, and there were a few bottles on the floor. She turned to look into the back. There were clothes hanging from the ceiling, and different pots and pans everywhere. He obviously lived in this truck.

"Whoa..."

"What?" he asked. She had meant for that to be an internal thought. Without really thinking, she responded.

"It's just; suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." He suddenly went on the defensive.

"Hey, if you'd prefer the road, I-" she cut him off frantically.

"NO!" She thought of a way to dig herself out of this hole. "It looks great..." He didn't look like he bought it. "Looks cozy." He kept his eyes on the road. He seemed a bit like a lost cause. Marie looked back out the window, and watched the snow go rushing by. Instinctively, she began to rub her hands together. She heard a click from behind her, and turned to see his hands about an inch from hers.

"Here, put your hands on the heater" he suggested. She pulled away quickly, half for the fact she had no gloves on, and half for the fact that she was a little paranoid after the whole Bear thing. He gave her a funny look. "I'm not gunna hurt ya, kid' he reassured her. She reached for her gloves and slipped them on.

"It's nothing personal" she tried to explain. "It's just when people touch my skin, something happens." His face remained confused.

"What?" She thought for a second.

"I don't know" she admitted. She thought back to Bear, and Cody. "They just get hurt." He looked back to the road.

"Fair enough." Again they went silent. Marie found herself wandering again. She looked directly at his knuckles.

"When they come out... does it hurt?" He took a deep breath. The silence returned, and The Wolverine closed his eyes. He was thinking. Marie sat quietly, almost not expecting an answer.

"Every time" he replied quietly. She looked back out the window. "So, what kind of a name is Rogue?" he asked. She turned to face him.

"I dunno... What kind of a name is Wolverine?" He paused for a second, as though he was thinking.

"My names Logan." Marie felt almost honoured that he admitted this. He didn't seem like the type to announce his name to the world. She felt like she owed him.

"Marie." He smiled at her.

"So, where am I taking you?"

"Is there a train station around here?"

"To go back to Michigan?"

"Mississippi" she corrected. "And no. I'm not sure where I'm going."

"What are you a run away?"

"I guess you could say that." They grew quiet for a moment. Logan looked down at the clock on the dashboard. It read 10 A.M.

"You still hungry?" Marie looked back up at him.

"Starving. Do you have more food?"

"No, but how's about a nice breakfast. I know a great place just north of here." Marie looked out the window.

"I don't have any money..." She felt almost embarrassed. She looked back at him. "You know, you should really wear your seatbelt."

"Look kid..." he muttered. "I don't need auto safety advice from a little girl."

"I'm seventeen!" she blurted out, trying to defend herself.

"Exactly... And I'll pay for you." He smiled at her, and turned back towards the road.

"Thanks" she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove for about ten more minutes, not really saying anything to each other, but the awkwardness was gone now. There was just nothing important enough to say. Marie kept her gaze out the window, watching as they came up to a small town. Buildings and shops went by, and the town's people seemed to be just starting their days. Seemed quaint. Logan pulled off to the side, and turned into a small parking lot.

"Here" he announced. Marie looked up to see a small wooden building with a Canadian flag hanging just above the door, and the name NELLIES written in silly green letters on top. They found a parking spot and Logan got out of the truck. Marie struggled with her seatbelt. Logan walked over to her side.

"Kid, you alright?"

"I'm stuck." He opened the door, and reached over her. He punched the seatbelt a few times, and it came undone.

"That one sticks sometimes."

"Oh." Marie got out of the truck, and closed the door behind her.

"They have really good pancakes here. Ya like pancakes?" She looked at the building again.

"Yeah. I like pancakes." He smiled. They walked over to the door. Logan opened it, walked in, and let it close. Onto Marie. She considered saying something, but he was taking her for breakfast, and she didn't want to mess that up. She was starving. She opened it, and walked inside.

The interior looked old, but clean, and it smelled strongly of maple syrup and breakfast sausages. Marie heard her stomach gurgle in anticipation. There were about fifteen wooden tables spread out all along the dining room, and a chandelier made of antlers hanging from the ceiling. Very redneck. A short woman with tall hair and way too much makeup came out from the kitchen and walked over to them.

"Logan! It's been awhile" she said, in what seemed to be a jersey accent. She looked up at Marie. "Oh, you're pretty." She turned to Logan. "Who's your friend?"

"She's a stow away. I'm just givin' her a ride." He looked down at her. She didn't like being called a stow away... It made her feel stupid.

"My name's Marie" she cut in. The woman looked her up and down, then back to Logan.

"Just the two of ya?" she asked.

"Yeah." She grabbed two menus from the counter next to them, and led them through the dining room. The floor was hardwood, the waitress' heels clicked loudly against it. They reached a table in the far corner, and she put down their menus. Logan sat and opened one, seemingly looking at the pictures rather than reading it. Marie pulled out her chair, and sat. It was a wooden chair with a flat bottom, and it felt a little uncomfortable, but she just ignored it. The waitress loomed over them, and pulled out a little note pad.

"Coffee to start?" she asked.

"Yeah, black" Logan responded, not even bothering to look up at her. The waitress jotted it down, and turned to Marie.

"And you dear?"

"Oh. Just an orange juice is fine. Thanks." She jotted it, and walked away, leaving Logan and Marie alone. Logan was much too involved in his menu, so Marie didn't even bother asking him about the waitress. She picked up her menu, and began to read.

Most of the food looked greasy, but it was the kind of greasy that you crave. She looked the menu up and down, inspecting each and every item. Pancakes, sausages, eggs, toast. Obviously an all day breakfast place. Everything looked delicious.

"Her name is Daisy." Marie looked up from her menu. Logan was looking straight at her, his menu down on the table.

"Huh?"

"You seemed a little freaked out by her. She's a little up front about things, but she's a nice gal." They looked at each other, in silence for a second. "Know what you want yet?" Marie looked back at the menu.

"Not sure. Do I have a price limit?" She looked back up at Logan. He had his head rested in his hand, looking over at Daisy.

"Nah, just get whatever ya want." Marie looked down at the menu again.

"Why do they call you the Wolverine?" The entire room slowly grew quiet. She put her menu down, and looked up at Logan. He had his eyes fixated on hers, a very angry glare in them. She looked around. All eyes were on her.

"Don't ask that again." Marie went quiet. Nobody moved for a second or two, then the whispering began. Daisy returned with their drinks. She placed them down on the table and smiled. Her teeth were obviously whitened.

"You folks decide yet?" Logan grunted and handed her his menu.

"The usual." He glared back at Marie. His eyes seemed irritated. Everyone was still whispering, and sending her strange looks.

"And you, dear?" Marie looked up at her. Daisy seemed oblivious to what had just happened.

"Can I just get the short stack?" Daisy scribbled it down, and walked away with their menus. Logan took a sip of his coffee, and sat back into the chair, avoiding eye contact.

Marie eyed her orange juice. Beads of condensation had formed along the side of the plastic glass, and the pulp was beginning to settle on the bottom. She looked up at Logan. He stared out into the room, watching the people talk quietly. His face seemed upset, but his eyes were angry. He looked back at her.

"Why are ya starin' at me?"

"I just-" He pushed himself up.

"I'll be in the can." He walked to the other side of the restaurant and into the washroom. Marie sat alone. She took a sip of her orange juice, and leaned back onto the wooden chair. Why had that been such a big issue?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The orange juice was gone, and Daisy was on her way with the food. She placed the plates down on the table.

"Where'd short, dark and handsome go?"

"He's in the bathroom." Marie looked at the pancakes in front of her. Slightly burned edges, but considering how hungry she was, they looked like gold. She removed her gloves, reached for the syrup, and drizzled it on. Daisy walked away, leaving Marie alone again. She practically inhaled her pancakes, and by the time she was on the last one, Logan emerged from the bathroom. He walked over and sat down, the chair creaking under his weight.

"Sorry..." he muttered under his breath. He looked genuinely upset now, no anger left.

"I'm sorry too." She waited for a response, but he simply picked up his fork, and began to eat. He was a sloppy eater, making noises and groaning, stuffing too much in his mouth at a time. Marie pushed her pancake away, having lost her appetite.

Logan looked up from the mess on his plate. "You gunna eat that?" he asked through his full mouth. Marie stared at it for a second. It had grown cold anyways.

"Go ahead." Logan nodded and stabbed it with his fork. He attempted to stuff the whole thing in his mouth, but it fell into pieces and back onto the plate. Marie looked away from him, feeling queasy. She couldn't fathom how he could just ignore the events of just minutes earlier. The sounds of his mouth smacking, along with the overexposure to maple and burnt pancakes was beginning to get to her.

"I'll be right back." He nodded, and continued to stuff his face. She stood from the seat, pushed it in, grabbed her gloves and walked to the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The winter air was crisp and fresh. Each breath would plume out of her nose in little clouds before disappearing. She put her hands into her pockets, although she was already wearing gloves. It was more a reflex than anything. She looked around her, seeing old looking buildings, and some stragglers heading towards what looked like a church. That's right, it was Sunday. She found a bench just around the corner, and she sat.

The light of the morning against the snow burned her eyes, but she stared into the distance either way. The trees behind the restaurant were draped in snow, and they seemed to stretch on for miles. She watched as the light breeze swayed them slowly, the snow brushing off in tufts every once in awhile. She put her face in her hands.

"What am I doing here?" she asked into her palms. The leather was cold against her face. She leaned back against the bench, and stared into the trees again. They were really beautiful. A deer walked slowly into the clearing and stared right at her. It was small, probably still a baby. It stood, frozen for a moment, before hopping away.

"Pretty, ain't they?" Marie turned quickly to see Logan standing next to the bench. He had a little syrup on his shirt.

"Yeah. I've never seen one that close before."

"Out here, they sometimes walk right up to ya. I've pet a few."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And they make really great burgers." Marie felt her stomach turn.

"You...EAT...deer?" Logan looked down at her.

"Yeah. Out here, eatin' watcha caught yerself is better than any take out." She just stared at him. "You never gone huntin'?"

"Nope. And I don't think I want to..." Logan reached into his pocket, and pulled out his keys.

"Suit yerself." He turned and walked towards the truck. She ran after him, still thinking about eating a deer. How awful!

They got to the truck, and Logan unlocked it. The door creaked when she opened it. She hadn't noticed that before. She hopped in, and did up her seat belt.

"So... Have ya decided on a place ta go yet?" He turned the key, and the truck let out a low rumble.

"Train station still." He turned to look at her.

"Where'll ya go?"

"Not sure." She looked down at her hands.

"Alright." The truck lurched forward, and they sped off down the road.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So why'dja run away?"

"My parents aren't exactly mutant friendly."

"What, they kicked ya out?" Marie contemplated an answer. She didn't want to seem weak or desperate.

"No, I ran away." They grew quiet for a while. The smell of the truck seemed better now that it was overpowered by the maple all over Logan. The sound of the radiator filled the empty space, and it almost seemed serene. Marie found herself looking out the window again. The town had disappeared. They sped across the wilderness in silence. Logan pulled a cigar and lit it. The smell wafted around her, but she really didn't mind. She was too concerned whether she should go east or south. A small town appeared in the distance.

"There are a lot of towns around here, huh?" Logan simply nodded. They slowed down, and after a few turns, they reached a small platform.

"This is it." Marie stared out at it. There were about ten people standing around, and they all looked like they were up to no good. Marie looked back to Logan.

"Thanks for the breakfast. And the ride." He didn't respond. He was good at that. She stepped out of the truck, and walk towards the train station. Who was she kidding? She didn't have money for a ticket. She dragged her feet along the ground, moving as slowly as possible. She listened as the truck began to drive away into the distance. Again, she was alone. She turned to see that the truck was gone. She walked over to the train station, and stood as far away from everyone else as possible.

She looked out over the platform. The tracks stretched on for miles, before disappearing into the snowy ground. She sighed, and began to pace. She paced when she was nervous. Where was she going. Who was she kidding, she couldn't fend for herself. If it wasn't for her mutation she'd probably be dead. But if it wasn't for her mutation, she'd be at home, safe with her family. She leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes.

She waited for about ten minutes, then the train pulled in. Maybe she could sneak on? She walked up to the door of it. She didn't know where it was going. She took a deep breath, and stepped on.

"MARIE!"

She stopped. Did someone call her name? She turned to see a short man running towards the train. He had something in his hands.

"Logan?" He ran up to her, panting. She stepped down from the train. He lifted his hand. A small leather pouch hung from his fist.

"There's some food" he panted "and fifty bucks in there." Marie took the bag from him.

"Oh, Logan. I don't know what to say." She smiled at him. It touched her that he would do such a thing. He grinned at her.

"Well... Bye then."

"Bye." She turned to walk back onto the train.

"Maybe I could drive you." Marie turned again.

"What?" Logan looked down at his feet, almost regretting what he was saying.

"I just... I don't feel right just lettin' ya take the train ta nowhere." He gathered his thoughts. Marie simply stared at him. "Ya can stay with me if ya wanna." Marie stood, not saying anything.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor called from the back car. Marie looked over to him, then back to Logan. She stepped off the train.

"I'd love to." Logan smiled.

"If ya don't feel comfortable sleepin' in my truck, I can rent us a hotel room." Marie stared into his eyes. There was the compassion she had been waiting for.

"I'm fine in the truck." Logan smiled, and walked back towards the parking lot. Marie didn't move.

Logan turned to look at her. "Ya comin'?" She looked at him, then back to the train.

"Yeah, wait up!" she called. She ran after Logan as the train blew its whistle and began to speed off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

They got back to the truck. Marie watched as the train slowly disappeared behind the endless trees. It hurt to watch it go, but she felt she would be safer. Or at least, she hoped she would safer. She hopped in, and tried to buckle her seatbelt. It wouldn't go in. Logan got in beside her, and started the truck. They were both silent, but Marie figured that was how Logan liked it. She continued to fiddle with her seatbelt as the truck began to move.

"Push the button, then put it in." Marie did just that. It worked.

"Thanks." He didn't respond. She noticed that the seatbelt latch had broken off of his side. He couldn't wear a seatbelt if he wanted to. She looked back into the truck again. Everything looked so old, and even his clothes were tattered. She looked at the leather bag in her hands, the one he had made up for her.

"Why did you do that?" He looked at her.

"Do what?" She held up the bag.

"Put this together for me." He looked back to the road.

"I dunno, I knew you didn't have money. I couldn' just leave ya stranded in the cold without food or money. I'm-" he choked on his words. He thought for a second.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her, then turned his signal on. She became very nervous. They pulled off to the side of the road. Logan turned the car off and turned to face Marie

"I'm not an animal." They stared at each other for a minute, not saying anything. Logan's face seemed gentle. He looked away.

"Why do they call you the Wolverine?" Logan looked back at her. He glared deep into her eyes. She could see the inner conflict. The anger. The hate. She immediately regretted asking. He had warned her in the diner not to ask again. She could see the fury building up inside. Then he looked away. His breathing was louder now, and faster. He grabbed the car door and began to squeeze the handle. He began to grunt a little, and his whole body seemed to shake. Marie looked away and curled herself as close to the door as possible, her hand on the handle, ready to flee if he went crazy. He continued breathing, seeming to slowly calm with each breath. They sat, scrunched on either side of the car. Marie looked over to him. He was staring right at her, still breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, and swallowed.

He kept his eyes closed. "I'm sorry..." Marie turned slightly towards him.

"I'm sorry I asked..." He opened his eyes, and they looked moist, and slightly red, as though he was drunk.

"I don't remember why." He confessed quietly. He sat, still breathing loudly, thinking hard about the words coming out of his mouth. He reached into his shirt and pulled out his single dog tag. "One day, 'bout fifteen years ago, I woke up on three mile island next to a dead woman. I didn't know who I was. The only thing I had was this." He shook it at her. He seemed frustrated. "On one side it said Logan. On the other side..." He grew quiet.

"Wolverine..?" she asked. He let it drop to his chest. He turned and looked out the window.

"Yeah. Wolverine." They sat again for a minute. Marie looked at the bag in her hand, then at Logan. He stared forward, his brow furrowed, as though he was thinking. She opened the bag, and pulled out the fifty dollars. She handed it to him. He took it without even turning his head, then he started the car, and they began to drive.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where are we going?"

"Just wanna pick up some stuff." They drove down the highway. Different cars drove past in the other direction, as though they were running away from something.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so kind to me." He grinned to himself, but didn't respond. Marie watched out the windows as the trees slowly disappeared, and became prairies. Once in awhile a cow or a horse would go by, but it was mostly white outside.

"What do you have to pick up?"

"Smokes and I need gas. Runnin' low."

"What about the gas station in Laughlin?" Immediately she regretted asking.

"They don't have the cigars I like." Marie sighed in relief. She didn't think she could deal with Bear again.

"So where are we going?"

"Calgary. It's about eight hours from here."

"For cigars..?" She lazily gazed over at him. He smirked back.

"I got some friends there that might be able ta help ya out." Marie looked back out the window.

"Another small town?" Logan let out a little chuckle.

"Second largest city in Alberta, darlin'."

"Oh..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been about an hour. Marie had grown bored of the snow, and turned her focus on Logan. He was so quiet, it almost amazed her. He seemed to be constantly frowning, as though he disapproved of the world. He wore an old leather jacket that was covered in dust and what looked like dried blood. All in all, he looked like a very angry man.

"Why are ya starin' at me?" She snapped out of her slight trance. He hadn't even looked over at her.

"Sorry. I was just staring into space." He said nothing more. She looked down at the clock on the dashboard. It was one thirty. She was growing restless.

"Where's the next town?" Logan looked up, thinking to himself.

"I think there's a gas station about ten minutes from here." He looked over to her. "You like music?"

"Yeah."

"What kinds?"

"All kinds." Logan smiled. Marie looked back out the window, disregarding what Logan had said. Not on purpose, but out of boredom. His smile dropped.

"Wanna listen to some?" She looked back at him.

"Huh?"

"You wanna listen to some music?" She looked back at him. His face looked almost pathetic.

"Why not." His face seemed to light up, and he reached to push a cassette into the machine. She watched the cassette in awe. She had never really seen a cassette player in a car. A tinny rendition of Johnny Cash began to play. Logan laid back against his chair and smiled, bobbing his head back and forth slowly. Marie just watched him.

"You like Johnny Cash?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's fine." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Logan's smile faded.

"Wanna listen to something else?" He looked almost offended.

"No, its fine."

"Here." He reached under his seat and pulled out a small box covered in duct tape. He handed it to her. "Look for something you like."

"No, Johnny Cash is fine."

"Just take a look..."

She lifted the cover. The box seemed to be made out of cardboard and duct tape. Inside were a few recordable cassettes marked in messy writing with pen. She flipped through. It was all old country and rock, some she had never heard of before. She looked back up at Logan. He was concentrating on the road, but still swaying to the music a little. She looked down at the box. One read "MAD MAD WORLD" in all caps.

"How about Tom Cochrane?" Logan looked down at her.

"Sure." He ejected the Johnny Cash cassette and Marie popped in the new one. First it just created static. They both sat silently, waiting for the music.

It started quickly. Life is a Highway.

"Kinda funny, ain't it?" Logan snickered

"What is?"

"Look out the window. Where are we?" Marie gave him a sarcastic smile. The music played loudly around them. Marie found herself tapping her hands against the side of the door to the beat. Logan kept his glare forward, not really paying attention to her. Marie looked over at him. His head was bobbing slowly to the music. Seeing that made her feel more comfortable. She began to hum along. He kept his glare on the road. She began to sing quietly. Still nothing. Looked like he didn't mind. The chorus came around, and she belted it.

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY! I WANNA..." She looked over to Logan. He was staring at her with a stupid look on his face. "Sorry..." She turned the music down.

"Just..." he stopped, thinking of a nice way to put it. "Keep it down." He looked back to the road. Marie sat back into her seat, embarrassed, and looked back out the window. The silence was growing increasingly awkward, even though the music was still so loud.

"How long till the gas station." Marie asked, trying to start a conversation.

"PLEASE don't start that..." Neither one said a thing for a moment. "Were almost there."

"Good. I'm thirsty." Logan reached under his legs and pulled two beers out from under his seat.

"Wanna beer?" Marie looked at him, almost appalled.

"I'm only seventeen!"

"I won't tell." He pushed the bottle in front of her face. "You said you were thirsty." Marie stared at the yellow liquid inside the bottle. It looked awful, but she was intrigued. She had never drank before, not even a sip. Reluctantly, she took the bottle from Logan.

"Thanks." She stared at it for a second. From the corner of her eye, she saw Logan hand her something. A bottle opener. She took it, and positioned it on the cap. She looked over at Logan, holding his beer, watching her.

"You gunna open it or not?" She looked back to the bottle, and lifted the opener. It made a crisp sound, and the deep smell of beer surrounded her. It reminded her of the bar she had met Logan in, and of the way Bear had tasted. She handed the opener to Logan, and he let go of the wheel to open his beer. Marie felt her heart skip a beat as he let go, but his hand was back on the wheel in a matter of seconds.

"You shouldn't drink and drive" she said timidly. He didn't respond. He took a swig of beer, and burped loudly. Marie shifted herself so that she was leaning away from him. She looked down at her bottle. Bubbles were fizzing towards the top, and the scent was surrounding her. Of course, that could also be Logan's burp. She held her breath, and took a swig.

Her eyes opened wide, and her face scrunched in a little. It was AWFUL! Like carbonated urine! It stayed in her mouth; almost seeming to ferment the longer it was there. She heaved a little, almost vomiting.

"You alright, kid?" Marie looked at him. He seemed almost hurt that she was choking on it. She debated the options. She could swallow it, which would make Logan happy, and her miserable, or she could spit it on the interior of Logan's truck, and maybe get another look at those knives in his hands.

She swallowed it.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, kid?" She grinned a fake grin, and did her best not to heave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They reached the gas station about five minutes later. Logan handed her ten dollars and told her to grab some water and something to snack on while he filled up the truck, because the next pit stop wasn't for a while. She walked over to the store part of the station, and walked inside.

It was all white inside, but everything seemed to be stained with different juices and foods. It smelled a little like freezer burn inside. So far, Marie was regretting not hopping on that train. There were two people behind the counter, a man and a woman. They were talking quietly, and they both disregarded the fact that someone had just walked in. She made her way to the cooler in the back. There were a few different packs of water, some with different sized bottles, and others with different amounts of bottles. They all looked old though. Marie grabbed the cheapest one, and made her way over to the counter.

"Do you mind if I leave this here while I shop?" she asked. The woman nodded her head, and continued talking to the man. Marie propped the bottles up on the counter and walked up and down the aisles, deciding what would be best. She grabbed a bag of trail mix, a loaf of bread, some peanut butter and two cans of beans. Logan seemed like a bean kind of person. She brought it all up to the front counter. The woman came over and began to scan her items. It took a little while, because it seemed her conversation was more important. She finished scanning the last item.

"That'll be... twelve seventy five." Marie looked at the crinkled bill in her hands.

"Can we take off the trail mix then?" The door behind her opened.

"What's takin' so long, kid?" Logan asked, seeming impatient. He walked over to her, a large oil stain on his shirt, his hands basically stained black.

"I went over a bit" she confessed. Logan put sixty dollars sown on the table.

"Gimme the ten." Marie handed it to him. He placed it down next to the sixty.

"Pump four, and everything she's gettin'." He looked over to the side of the counter, and grabbed a small bag from a display. He threw it on Marie's pile. "And this." It was beef jerky. The same brand Marie had eaten earlier. The woman scanned the jerky, and totalled it.

"With the gas, that's sixty six dollars and thirty five cents." Logan slid the money across the counter, and she gave him his change.

"Want a bag for all this?" she asked. Logan shook his head no, and began to pile the items into his hands. The woman nodded, and returned to her conversation with the man. Logan began to walk out of the store, but turned to Marie just as he reached the door.

"Can ya take the waters?" he asked. She looked at the pack of water bottles on the counter. Of course he would leave her with the heavier item... She grabbed it, thanked the cashiers, and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Logan unlocked the truck, and hopped in. Marie stood outside her door, unable to open it due to her full hands. She watched as Logan threw everything into the back of the truck, then he sat in his seat. He looked over at her. She smiled and lifted the waters so he could see them through the window. He caught on and leaned to open her door.

"Thanks" she said as she attempted to crawl into the truck with no hands.

"Just gimme the waters..." She handed him the pack, and he violently threw them into the back. Marie hopped in, and closed the door behind her. He started the truck. Tom Cocherane began to play again and they began to drive off.

"So..." Marie started, again trying to strike up a conversation. "Seven hours to go, huh?"

"Yup."

"Awesome..." She looked out the window, and just then it began to snow outside. It fell softly outside the window. Logan pulled out a cigar and lit it up. The smell was strong, but she tried to ignore it. He remained silent, as usual. The snow grew heavier as time passed, but she found it calming. Her eyes were slowly becoming heavy. It had been almost thirty hours since she slept last. She looked over at Logan, and watched as he puffed on his cigar. He looked peaceful, although his face still looked angry. She looked back to the snow, and watched it fall. She eventually closed her eyes, just listening to the music. It wasn't really calming, but it was nice. It seemed to be growing quieter. She opened an eye to see Logan turning down the volume, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks." He nodded, and looked back to the road. She closed her eyes again, and felt herself drifting away slowly, until she was finally asleep. Logan pulled to the side of the road, and went into the back of the truck. He grabbed a small blanket from his bed, and placed it on her. Then he got back in his chair, and began to drive again, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"FUCK!"

Marie opened her eyes. The yell had woken her up. The light shining off of the snow almost blinded her. The truck had stopped, and Logan was nowhere to be seen.

"FFFFUUUCCKKKK!" It was coming from outside.

"Logan?" she called. Almost instantly Logan opened the door, red faced and panting. He looked furious.

"We popped a tire..." he said in a monotone voice.

"Need a hand changing the tire?" Marie offered. Logan stared at her for a second. His eyes looked defeated, but angry.

"I don't have a spare." They remained silent for a moment or two.

"So now what?" Marie asked. Logan lifted himself into the truck and slammed the door. It made a loud noise that made Marie jump a little. He reached into his pocket and pulled a cigar out of his seemingly endless supply. He lit it, took a drag, and exhaled loudly. Marie watched him, not moving.

"I guess we'll have ta walk." He reached in front of Marie and pulled out an old looking map from the glove compartment he had gotten the jerky from earlier. He unfolded it awkwardly, and rested it against the dash board. He scanned it for a moment, smoking his cigar every few seconds. Marie looked out the window of the truck. All she could see was thick snow.

"How far are we from Calgary?" She turned back to Logan, who was still scanning the map.

"'Bout five and a half hours. You weren't out very long." Marie felt her stomach drop.

"So we have to walk to Calgary?" Logan looked up at her, a sarcastic look on his face.

"Are ya stupid?" He returned to the map. "Were gunna walk to High Prairie. It's 'bout an hour walking from here." He folded the map, more crinkling it than anything, and shoved it back into the glove compartment.

"What happens when we get there?" Marie asked.

"We find some place that'll tow the truck and get a new tire." Logan stood from his seat, and went to the back of the truck. Marie watched as he grabbed an old back pack and a pair of gloves. He slipped the gloves on, and threw the bag to Marie. "Put the food in there. The water too." He retreated to the back again, and Marie began to stuff the food into the bag. It took all of her strength, but she got the little bag closed, she had to leave the peanut butter out though. Logan returned with a large black coat. He tossed it at her, and hopped out of the truck without a word. She slipped it on. It was much too big for her, but she immediately felt warmer, so she didn't complain. She opened the door, and hopped out.

"So we're just going to leave the truck here then?"

"Yup" Logan answered. He walked over to her, and took the back pack. He slipped it over his arm, and began to walk. Marie noticed he was wearing only his leather jacket.

"Logan, you're going to freeze" she called out. He stopped, and turned to look at her.

"I don't have another coat. Come on." He began to walk away again. He had given her his only coat. She felt a shiver of warmth. She watched as Logan disappeared into the white of the snow. Then she realized he was leaving without her.

"WAIT UP" she called out. She ran through the heavy snow until she caught up with him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sting of the snow came quickly. Her fingers and toes were slowly growing numb. She watched Logan out of the corner of her eye. Each breath plumed out of his nose, covering his gruff face in a cloud of breath. He looked cold, and she could see his lip quivering.

"Do you want the coat for awhile?" she asked quietly. He looked at her. Snow had collected in his hair and sideburns, making him look very old. He grinned a quivering grin.

"No, I'm fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigar, and lit it up. The dim glow was calming in the cold. Marie watched as the blue smoke rose slowly from it. There was barely any wind, which was nice. They walked a little farther in silence. Marie looked back at the truck, but it was nowhere to be seen. She was now completely surrounded with white, and with a man she barely knew, and was partially afraid of. But aside from all of this, she felt safe. For the first time in a long time, she felt out of harm's way.

"Thanks" she said, not really thinking.

"Huh?" he asked. He looked at her with a questioning look. The cigar was mostly gone now, and it looked soggy at the end.

"For being so nice to me." She smiled at him. He looked forward, and continued walking. She didn't take it to heart though. From what she could gather, he wasn't used to being praised. He just existed, and tried to stay in his own little world. In his own little way, she was sure he appreciated her thanking him, he just didn't know how to display it. The snow was thick, and becoming harder to walk through. Each step was a job.

"How much longer?"

"Forty five minutes."

"UUHHHH!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twenty minutes of silence had passed. Marie couldn't feel her toes, fingers or nose anymore, and breathing burned. Logan was full on shivering, hugging himself to keep warm, but refusing the coat. Marie felt terrible that he was freezing, but there wasn't much she could do. Still nothing but snow could be seen. She looked back at Logan, who was moving very slowly now.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He stopped and took a deep breath. Then he let out a blood curdling scream. It was a deep, rough noise that made Marie jump a little. He looked up at the sky, and the knives in his hands came out again. He waved them in the air above his head for a second while still yelling, then he stopped. The knives went back inside, and he stared at Marie. His face was emotionless. Marie stood motionless, in shock. She was terrified. His mouth turned up into a smile.

"Yelling warms me up" he said softly. "Give it a try." Marie remained quiet for a second. The sound of that yell. It was soaked in sorrow and anger. The eyes she was looking into has seen too much, and from listening to him scream, she felt like she could see it too. He looked at her for a minute, his smile fading slowly. Then he turned and began to walk.

"Hurry up" he called, sounding angry. She ran after him, regretting not yelling. Maybe she could do it now? No... It was too late now. He was walking much faster now, and Marie had to almost jog to keep up.

"Sorry..."

He didn't respond.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

From the distance, Marie could see some small buildings. A jolt of warmth and joy filled her. Logan had slowed down a little, but it was still difficult to keep up in the heavy snow. They had been silent for a long time. Logan would grunt from time to time, but he just did that sometimes, it wasn't anything special. They eventually made their way into the town, and found their way to a mechanic. They walked inside, and the warmth hit them both in an instant. It was wonderful. Marie put her hood down, unzipped the big coat, but left it on to keep her arms warm. Logan shook his head and shoulders like a dog, flinging slush in all directions. It was a tiny store, with a few chairs near the window and a small desk at the back, but that was it. A very tall man came from a back room.

"How may I help you folks?" he asked loudly. He was balding, and he had one of those voices that cuts through you like a knife. He walked over to Logan. Marie almost laughed. Logan, being quite short, looked silly compared to this man who Marie assumed to be at LEAST six and a half feet tall. Logan had to look almost straight up to see his face.

"Our truck popped a tire."

"Where is your truck?" asked the tall man.

"On highway two forty seven, about fifteen minutes north of here." The man walked over to his table, and opened a large book.

"Well, we're mighty busy this time o' year, sir" he began. He flipped through the book. "One popped tire you said?"

"Yeah."

"I can have it done by..." He scanned the page for a moment. "Monday."

"What?" Logan asked, borderline rage already. The man closed the book slowly, backing away from the shorter man.

"We only have two men working the weekend. I'm sorry, but that is the fastest we can have it done."

"So my truck is just gunna hafta sit in the snow for three days?" Logan began to pace, cracking his knuckles. Marie took a seat in one of the chairs and watched.

"We can get your truck back here by tonight" the man assured, "but we can't work on it 'till Monday."

"It's Friday, bub... I don't have that kinda time." The man grew very quiet for a second.

"I'm sorry, sir. That's the best we can offer." Logan stopped pacing. He looked up at the man.

"Well where am I s'posed ta stay till then?" The man looked out the window.

"Just down the road is a motel. You can stay there."

"You have real shitty service, bub..." Logan stated angrily. "Have it done by Monday..." He turned, and stormed out. Marie stood and followed, ignoring the tall man.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"LOGAN!" she called out, running after him. He was already half way across the street. The snow fell softly around them.

"What..?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He turned and kept walking.

"I don't have the money for a hotel..."

"What will we do then?" Logan continued to walk.

"We'll figure sumthin' out..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll get a... Big Mac meal... Supersized, with a coke." He turned to Marie. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm fine" she insisted. Logan rolled his eyes at her, then looked back at the cashier.

"Girls like chicken, right?" The cashier looked at him blankly, as though he hadn't even said anything.

"Logan, it's ok" Marie insisted.

"She'll have a McChicken meal. With..." He turned to her. "You want a coke?"

"I'm ok. I'm not hungry" she replied timidly. She felt like she had taken too much from him already, and besides they would need the money for the rest of the weekend. He grunted, and looked back to the cashier.

"And a coke. Oh, and a second Big Mac on the side." The cashier rang it up. It cost nineteen seventy five. Logan put down a crumpled twenty, and the cashier gave him the change. Logan dropped it into his pocket, and looked out towards the open restaurant.

"I'm gunna grab a seat. Bring the food when it's done." And with that he walked off towards a small table in the corner, leaving Marie alone with her thoughts. After leaving the mechanics, they had wandered around the small city for about a half hour, looking for a place to stay. Logan, being the man he was, refused to directly ask, and would simply walk past places that didn't look right to him. It had gotten warmer, but still it was almost unbearable. Eventually, they had made their way to the McDonalds. They went inside, planning on eating the contents of their backpack. Logan dumped the contents on the table, only to find that everything had frozen solid. Completely inedible until thawed. That's when Logan decided to order, and that led Marie to the side of the counter she was standing at.

Marie watched, practically drooling as the food quickly piled up on the tray. First Logan's burgers, then the fries, the drinks, then her chicken sandwich. She hurriedly picked up the tray, and walked over to Logan as quickly as possible. She put the tray down and started to sit.

"Where's the ketchup?" Logan asked, not even looking up at her.

"Ketchup..?"

"Yes... Ketchup. Y'know? The red tomatoey stuff ya dip fries in?" She said nothing. Logan glared up at her. "Are ya gunna go grab some?" he asked sarcastically. He seemed agitated. Marie stared at him, still letting the sarcasm soak in, trying to figure out if she should actually answer him. She decided it would be best to just go grab the ketchup, no questions asked, to keep him from freaking out again. She stood and walked over to the condiment table.

"While yer there" Logan called, "grab the straws too." Marie felt a response building up inside her. A rude, awful response. She looked up at Logan, and opened her mouth to speak. The eyes that were looking back at her were out to kill, or at least that's how Marie saw them. She swallowed, rethinking her speech.

"How many ketchups do you need?" she asked, feeling very restrained.

"Uh..." Logan scanned the tray of food. "Six."

Six? How could he possibly use six? Sure they were small, but honestly, that was gluttony. But she decided not to argue. She filled two of the little cups, and brought them over to Logan. She felt like some sort of servant, but he had bought her food... and he was looking for a place for her to stay... and he had been very... well... I suppose the word is nice... if you could really call it that. She placed the ketchup cups on the table, and Logan went straight to work. He opened the box his first burger sat in, dipped the side of it into the ketchup, and took a massive, almost ridiculous bite. Again, he chewed loudly with his mouth open. Bits of lettuce and sauce fell out of his sloshing mouth and onto the tray, dangerously close to her fries. Being as inconspicuous as she could, she slid her food to the farther portion of the tray from Logan. He continued to inhale his burger. Marie walked back, and filled up two more ketchup cups. By the time she had brought all six to the table, Logan had already started eating his second burger.

Marie picked up her burger, and unwrapped the greasy paper. She stared at it longingly, trying to drag this moment out as long as she could so that the bite would seem magical. In small increments, she would move the sandwich closer to her mouth, its aroma surrounding her. She brought it close to her lips, and opened her mouth. Logan let out a loud burp that seemed to ripple the air. Marie felt her appetite go.

"PIG!" she yelled impulsively. She dropped the burger, and covered her mouth, immediately regretting saying it. Logan gave her a funny look.

"No... It's chicken" he said through the ground beef and bun. He grabbed a handful of fries, and crammed them into his already full mouth.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The meal was gone, and Marie had cleaned the mess. They sat at the empty table, looking at each other. Neither spoke, but they could both sense the same thought. Where are we going to spend the night? Logan reached into his pocket, and pulled out a mass of crumpled bills and change. He dropped it on the table, and began to count. Marie watched his large fingers slide each coin across the table into little groups of one dollar. It didn't take long to count it all.

"Ok... So we have seventy bucks..." He looked at Marie with a look of angry defeat... His usual look. Marie twiddled her thumbs a little in anticipation. She thought again of the train she had missed. Where would she be if she had stayed on? Warmer, that's where. Logan slid the money off the table into his hands, and he shoved it messily into his pocket. "I guess we could look for some cheap motel. Probably only have enough for one night though."

"Is there any way we could make more money?" Logan tapped his fingers against the absurdly yellow table.

"I don't think so... My only income was my winnings from bar fights." They grew quiet. Silence, Marie had decided, was Logan's favourite sound. He caused it too much, and seemed to enjoy it. He shifted in his chair a bit, and stared at Marie, seeming to be looking for her input. She stared down at her filthy sneakers, trying to break the eye contact. Although she couldn't see him, she could feel his eyes on her, as though they were burning a hole right through her head. She looked back up at him. His gaze never faltered.

"Would you be ok with a motel?" he asked.

"Sure, it's better than being out in the snow." She smiled at him. He didn't return the smile. He stood from his chair and grabbed his jacket.

"C'mon, there ain't much day light left." He headed for the door. Marie stood quickly, and slipped on the heavy jacket. Its warmth filled her quickly, and she ran after Logan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A full stomach felt nice. Marie opened the door of the McDonalds and a gust of freezing air blasted her. A chill ran up her back.

"Logan?" she called. The falling snow was too thick to see far. "Logan?" she called again.

"Hurry up, Kid!" his voice called from the white. She ran towards it. Soon enough she found him, trudging through the heavy snow.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"The hell if I know..."

"Shouldn't we ask for directions?"

"No. Were fine." Logan took a step, and slipped. He fell square on his back.

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" he screamed out. Marie stood frozen for a second. What should she do? Help him? He was obviously hurt. He grunted loudly and flipped himself onto his stomach. There was a little blood in the snow where his head had hit.

"Oh God!" Marie screamed. She kneeled down next to him and tried to help him up. He shrugged her off.

"ARE YOU OK?" she asked, in a bit of a panic. He grunted, and reached for the back of his head. When he pulled his hand away, there was no blood. Must be frozen Marie assumed. He pushed himself up to his knees, then he stood. He cracked his neck, then looked down at Marie.

"Want a hand?" he asked. He put his hand out towards her. Not really thinking about it, she reached for it, and he pulled her up from the snowy ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She looked down at the blood in the snow, slowly being covered by the new snow falling.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"But... but-" he cut her off.

"I heal real quick. That's how I win fights." Marie stared at him, then back to the disappearing blood, then back to him.

"Does that have anything to do with the knives in your hands?"

He chuckled. "First, they're not knives. They're claws. And yeah, something like that."

"So you're a... A..."

"A mutant... Got a problem with that?" The snow seemed to lift up a bit. The knives, claws, slowly became visible, sliding out of Logan's knuckles. Marie suddenly felt in danger for the first time since meeting him.

"No, not at all!" she screamed out quickly. Logan cocked his head, and the claws went back into his hands.

"Are you scared o' me, kid?" His voice had undertones of anger and sarcasm. If she answered wrong, she could end up like the blood stain.

"No." She could feel her body shaking. Logan began to sniff the air. She watched as he lifted his head, closed his eyes, and took long breaths through his nose.

"Yeah... Ya are." He looked into her eyes. "I can smell the adrenaline in yer blood. Fight or flight reflex. The nose knows, kid..." He took a step closer to her. This was it. He was going to rape her now, just like Bear was going to. Only this time, he could heal fast. Her poison skin couldn't fend him off... Then he would kill her. That's what she got for letting her guard down. Could she run from him? Could she hide anywhere? No. She was much too cold and he was much too fit. He took another step. Her mind was racing. She watched as his body moved, as though it was in slow motion, or maybe she was imagining it. He put his hand out towards her. She closed her eyes, and tried to remove her glove.

"I'm not gunna hurt ya, kid." She felt his hand in hers. She opened her eyes and looked into his. He smiled. His hand tightened on hers, but in a calming way. Not too hard, or violent. Just nice. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Huh..?"

"I'm just pissed cause I'm cold, and that bump on the head hurt like a bitch. Didn't mean ta get mad."

"You felt it?"

"Sure. I feel pain, I just don't die from it."

"Oh..." She still didn't quite understand, but rather that provoking him, she decided to just let it go for now. The blood was now completely covered. Logan began to walk again. Should she tell him she is a mutant too? What would he say? Sure he would understand, but would he let her stay? She was double checking herself like crazy, not noticing was he walked slowly out of view.

"Hurry up" he called from the whiteness, "we gotta find a place ta stay before it gets too dark!" She dropped the thought for now, and hurried after him.


	7. Chapter 7

The snow was thick and unforgiving. Each step seemed to slow more than the one before it, and all feeling was gone from her nose. It was unbearable. Logan trudged ahead of her, plumes of breath floating from his head into the whiteness. Every little while, Marie would look to the side and see buildings, but she knew not to go into one. Logan would leave her and think nothing of it. That's just how he was, she decided. The freezing wind stung her face, but she walked on.

"Are you still there, kid?" Logan called out, not even bothering to turn and see for himself.

"Yeah, I'm here" she replied. Logan grunted loudly, and pointed up to a long building, just barely visible from the thick falling snow.

"We're going ta stay here." He turned and began to walk towards it.

"How do you know for sure?" she called out, a little unsure.

"I've been here before" he yelled. His voice seemed gruffer than before, probably from breathing the cold air in for so long. Marie walked over to the building, following as closely behind Logan as she dared go. She didn't want to risk him running off, leaving her in the snow. Her heart told her that he would never do that, but her instinct told her to keep a close watch. Just in case. The closer she got to the building, the more uncomfortable she grew with the situation. It was a short, grey building with a brown roof. Cracks ran up the sides of it, and where there wasn't snow, there were rust marks running down. A sleazy looking sign along the top it, reading "ASH GARDEN MOTEL" in deep green letters. They reached the old, cracked door. Logan opened it, walked inside, and let it close on Marie. It wasn't a very heavy door, but it still hurt. She pushed it open, and tip toed in.

The main lobby was very small, only about the size of a medium sized storage closet. On one end there was a large pot with a half dead fern coming out of it. The carpet was a deep red, with ugly brown accents giving it an Indian look, but obviously it wasn't imported. The walls were drab and beige, water stains running down the edges. It smelled musty and old, like a wet vacuum cleaner bag. At the far end was a small brown desk covered with papers. No one could be seen.

"Hello?" Logan called out into the small room. His deep voice echoed around the room, making Marie's ears ring a little. The room was making her uneasy. This was definitely the sleaziest motel she had ever seen, other than in the movies of course. Small footsteps could be heard coming from the small door next to the desk. Shortly, a small woman with white hair emerged. She couldn't be any younger than sixty five. She wore a black dress that reached down to the floor, and her pale hair was pulled into a tight bun, a pencil sticking awkwardly out of it. She wore tiny, thick framed glasses, perched at the very end of her nose. She took her place behind the desk, and put on her best smile. I'm sorry to say, it was a terrible smile. Marie stared at her for a moment. The lady reminded her of one of the zombies from dawn of the dead. Logan began to walk towards her. She adjusted her glasses, and her smile became less phony for a moment.

"Oh, ?" she asked quietly, "how nice to see you again!" She came around from the corner of the desk, and walked frailly to him.

"Hello, Eunice" he responded. There was a sense of security in his voice. Marie stayed by the door, and watched the reunion silently. Logan and Eunice hugged, and spoke for a moment, although Marie wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. How could he have not told her he knew exactly where they were? It wasn't fair that he had her so afraid. Eunice took Logan to the desk, and he pulled out a small bundle of wrinkled money. He counted it out, and gave about half of it to her. She smiled, and handed him a key.

"Cummon" he called back to Marie as he began to follow Eunice through the little door. Marie sighed, and walked behind them. Eunice walked very slowly, and it gave Marie time to look at the bland walls and ugly carpet some more. It was Friday. She had to be here until Monday. Then God knows how long until she got to Calgary. Every few steps, there would be a small brown door covered with cracks. They were all numbered with old brass numbers, half of which were basically falling off. Eunice stopped outside of the second last door, and smiled.

"This is it" she announced in her quiet voice. She shook Logan's hand, and walked back down the corridor to the lobby closet. Without speaking, Logan put the key into the lock, and opened it. The door creaked loudly as it swung open. Logan stepped inside. Marie followed slowly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Logan flipped the light switch. A pulsating yellow light filled the room, making an array of crazy shadows on the beige walls. The floor was carpeted the same as the lobby, except the colours were richer in here. A small black stain sat in the middle of the floor. Inviting, Marie thought. There was a table over to the right, and a single bed with a white blanket in the corner. Well, Marie assumed it was supposed to be white. It looked like more of a brownie-grey colour. A tiny window sat on the upper portion of the far wall, letting a little sun in. There was a little brown door against the right wall with water stains covering the carpet around it. Bathroom probably, Marie thought. In whole, it looked like crap.

"Well, its good ta be back!" Logan sighed. He walked into the room, and turned to face Marie. "What'dya think, kid?" he asked, grinning slightly. Marie looked the disgusting room up and down once more, before forcing a smile.

"It's... nice" she lied. Logan's smile faltered, but then returned. He took his jackets off, and hung them on a nail by the door. At least the room smelled like detergent, rather than moth balls like the lobby. Logan then walked over to the table, and threw his keys, four cigars, and a match book onto it. Marie stood by the door, still trying to figure the entire situation out.

"You alright, kid?" Logan asked. Marie looked to him. He was standing in the middle of the room, on the black spot on the carpet. What could that spot even be?

"I'm fine." She walked in, and dropped the bag near the door. She took Logan's heavy coat off, and hung it on the other nail jutting from the wall. She shook out her hair, and smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay with you" she said, trying to make up for her obvious dislike for the room.

"No problem, kid. Wanna tour?"

"Oh. Alright." Logan stood from the bed, and walked over to the small water stained door.

"This" he began, almost cockily, "is the bathroom." He opened the door, and Marie looked inside. It was very small, with a skinny shower, a sink and a small toilet. A large mirror sat above the sink, and it looked silly compared to how small the rest of the room was.

"Cool" Marie said softly. A wave of homesickness washed over her. She thought of her mother, and father, and of Cody... Logan noticed her sadness.

"You ok, kid?" he asked quietly, almost gently. She looked up at him, and forced a smile.

"I'll be fine." Logan swallowed, and rolled his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Marie smiled, and walked over to the bed. She lifted herself up onto it, and looked into Logan's eyes.

"Remember when you told me you were a mutant?" she asked. He let out a little growl.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm one too." They sat for a while in silence, just staring at each other. They say that if you stare into someone's eyes for more than a minute or so, without disruption, you have some sort of connection. Marie felt a tear run down her cheek. She reached up, and wiped it away quickly. It absorbed into her glove, and made her finger cold. Logan's face seemed to soften for a moment. Not quite a smile, but not quite a frown. Just in the middle. He walked over to the bed, and pulled himself next to Marie. He put his hand around her shoulder, and pulled her close.

"Do ya miss them?" he asked. Marie wiped another tear away.

"You have no idea."

"I have an idea. I know what it's like ta wake up one day, and not know what or where ya are. I know how scary that can be." Marie leaned her face into his chest, and began to cry. He stroked her hair softly, trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. He hadn't had much experiencing with soothing crying people. He could feel her tears absorbing into his flannel shirt, and resting against his chest. She grabbed at his chest, and pulled herself closer. They stayed like that for awhile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Marie asked him. She sniffled a little, then smiled. He looked down at the damp spot on his clothes from her tears, then back at her.

"Only if I get one after" he joked. The both smiled awkwardly at each other, then Marie retreated into the bathroom. The door locked loudly behind her. She looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and she had a small crease along her face from where Logan's shirt buttons had been pressed against her. She let out a little heave, still coming down from her crying. Her hair was a mess, all tangled and sticking up in random places. She reminded herself of Cinderella, except this time, no prince would save her. She only had the big bad wolf to take her from point A to point B. It was a disgusting feeling, this helplessness. She unbuttoned her coat, and let it fall to the floor. Then her gloves, then her shirt. She stared at her own pale body. A little too thin, breasts too small, and too many freckles on her back. Imperfect. She removed her jeans, and underwear, and turned the shower on. The water was very cold at first, then warmed up to lukewarm. She waited another minute, hoping for more heat, but none came. Taking a breath, she stepped in.

She gasped from the cold. It flowed over her body, making her cringe. It took a minute, but like anything, she got used to it. She let the water flow over her face, and she began to reflect. Where would she be if she had gotten on that train? Maybe Montreal? Somewhere far away. But here, she was with an old, scary man in a crappy hotel room in a cold shower. But for some reason, this felt better than Montreal would. There was something about this that just felt... right. The water seemed to be washing away her sorrows for the moment. It felt good to just get away from it all, even if just for a moment. She lost herself in thought for a moment. Thoughts about her family, Cody, her mutant curse, Bear... and Logan. She smiled.

There was a loud bang at the door. Her thoughts left instantly, and she jumped, almost slipping. A small scream escaped her.

"Marie, could'ja hurry up? I gotta take a piss."

She rolled her eyes, and turned off the water. She stepped out onto the cold tile floor, and looked for a towel. None to be seen.

"Logan, are there any towels?"

"Under the sink" he yelled back. She opened the little door under the sink to see two small towels. Both white and both basically falling apart. She pulled out the nicer of the two, and quickly dried herself. She put on her clothes, and wrapped her hair with the towel. When she unlocked the door, Logan pushed it open almost knocking her to the ground. He rushed to the toilet, and began unzipping his pants. Marie rushed out and slammed the door as quickly as she could behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marie sat on the bed playing with her hair. The sound of the water pouring in Logan was very loud, and she could hear him humming quietly to himself. It was some sort of lumberjack working song or something. It felt good to take a shower. She felt refreshed. She looked down at her watch. It was eleven P.M. She hadn't realized so much time had gone by. How long had they been outside? How long was she crying? It didn't matter. The shower turned off, and she heard Logan step out of it. The door opened, and he walked out wearing only the towel. She closed her eyes, and shoved her face into the bed. He yelled a little, and pulled himself back into the bathroom.

"Sorry, I'm used ta bein' here alone" he called. She could hear him fumbling with his jeans.

"It's alright" she called, "at least you had the towel on." They both laughed for a moment. Then Logan re-emerged from the bathroom, wearing only jeans, his shirts in his hand. His upper body was tan, muscular and hairy. He wore no socks, and the tops of his feet were hairy too. She thought of a Sasquatch. He walked over to the ground next to the bed, and threw his flannel shirt to the ground. He put his wife beater on, and then walked over to grab his jackets. They joined his shirt on the carpet.

"You can have the bed" he said quietly. He walked over to the wall.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He didn't answer. He simply switched the light off, then walked over to the pile of clothes on the ground. He covered himself up, and turned away from the bed. Marie pulled the covers up around herself, and stared up at the ceiling. Slowly, sleep took over, and she dozed off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She woke to the sounds of shivering and grunting. They were coming from the ground. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself in the motel room. She had forgotten about the whole thing until now. A loud grunt happened beside her, and she leaned over the bed. Logan had kicked the coats off, and was curled into a heap on the floor, shivering. She nudged him softly. He moaned, and turned to look at her.

"Wanna sleep in the bed?" she asked. He smiled, but shook his head no, and closed his eyes. She poked him again. "Are you sure?" There's room for one more up here." He grunted, and stood up. Marie scootched over and quickly did her check. Gloves, shirt, pants, socks, no skin showing? Check. Logan lifted the cover, and slid in. She felt the coldness coming from him.

"Kid?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Night."

"Night." He turned from her, and she turned from him. They closed their eyes, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Marie opened one eye sheepishly, and looked around. She was still in the same disgusting room, but it looked a little nicer somehow. Sunlight was shining in the tiny window, and everything felt warmer. She closed her eye, and pulled the blanket over her head. She really needed this sleep. Logan pulled her closer to him, and she felt his cold body against hers, even though her clothes. She let out a loud scream, and pried herself free of his grasp. He yelled and sat up quickly, having been asleep. She stood from the bed, and stared down at him.

"What the hell?" she asked angrily.

"What did I do?" he asked, confused.

"You were… WERE…" she wracked her brain for the right word. "You were SPOONING me!" Logan grew quiet, and looked at Marie.

"Well..." he stayed quiet again for a second. "Sorry." He turned around and pulled the blanket back over himself. Marie stared down at the lump on the bed, and slowly caressed her own arms. Too close, she thought. If he had touched her... She didn't even want to think about it. She watched Logan sleep for a moment longer, then made her way to the bathroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The reflection looking back at her seemed vague, almost as though it were someone else. The air in the small bathroom was cold and stale, giving her a slightly uncomfortable feeling. So far he hadn't killed or raped her. So far, so good she supposed. She began to pull at her now tangled hair, trying to rid it of any knots. From outside she could hear Logan beginning to snore. He slept like a baby. I giant, hairy baby. Although he had done so much for her, she still got the creeps from the strange man. His secrets, his constant anger, his...claws. She cringed a little at the thought of him screaming in the snow, unsheathing the deadly weapons right in front of her.

She continued to untangle her hair with her fingers, having no brush with her. Each small tug felt almost violent on her cold scalp, yet she continued.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She emerged into the small ugly room, moving as slowly as possible to keep from waking the sleeping man in the bed. The blanket moved up and down slowly with each of his heavy breaths. He would grunt every few moments, as though he was having some sort of nightmare. She stopped about three feet from the bed to watch him sleep, the same way you would watch a dog. Wondering just what he might be dreaming, but never being able to figuring it out. She couldn't see his face for the covers, but she imagined he must look pretty uncomfortable.

After a moment or two, she decided to inspect the room a little more. Figuring he was sleeping so soundly an express train wouldn't wake him, she moved at a more human pace across the old dank carpet. In the far corner of the room was a small table with drawers. It stood about three feet tall and had obviously been there for awhile. She knelt next to it, and slowly pulled the first drawer open. It squeaked ever so slightly, but somehow Logan seemed to have heard it. He grunted loudly and turned over, twisting the blankets violently around himself. Marie stared over at the bed for about a minute not moving. She felt a little like a thief or a spy, although she knew she was supposed to be there. Or, at least now she was. She thought back to the train the previous morning. Where would she be if Logan hadn't stopped her? Probably in worse shape, but still what if...

She looked into the drawer only to find a small copy of the book "Little Women", a few candles and a matchbook with six matches in it. She pulled out the dusty book. It had a pink cover with a painting of four girls circled around a larger woman in a chair, all seeming to be reading. They looked like a family, and they all looked hopeful. In spite of herself, Marie opened it to the first page and began to read.

"'_Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents,' grumbled Jo, lying on the rug._

'_It's so dreadful to be poor!' sighed Meg, looking down at her old dress._

'_I don't think it's fair for some girls to have plenty of pretty things, and other girls nothing at all' added little Amy, with an injured huff."_

If only Marie's problems were as simple as Christmas presents...

From behind her Logan stirred, grunting loudly and pulling himself up. His hair stuck up in all sorts of directions, and his eyes remained closed making him look especially angry. Marie slowly closed the book and placed it back in the drawer, closing it. Logan yawned big, stretching his arms out and inhaling loudly as though he was alone. Marie slowly stood and stared. His body was even hairier than she remembered, but almost as muscular. He ran his large hand through his hair, then opened his eyes.

"Mornin'" he said with a disgruntled grin.

"Morning." She responded quietly. The said nothing for a moment.

"Did I wake you?" Marie asked almost inaudibly. Logan shook his head no. Again they remained silent for awhile. Neither moved. It was painfully awkward. Marie stared right into Logan's blue eyes, and they pierced right back through hers. She broke the eye contact for a moment, looking around the room for an excuse to talk. In such an under furnished room it was difficult. Then she looked right back at him. It was about a minute before he spoke.

"I gotta take a piss." He stood from the bed not bothering to make it, and made his way to the bathroom. Upon the door shutting Marie felt a sort of relief. She had never expected it to be so awkward. She slowly made her way to the bed and began to flatten the sheets. They smelled a little like him, but mostly like dust. After quickly making the bed, she sat on it. It was harder than she remembered, but she had been so tired the night before a rock would have been comfortable.

She waited a minute for him to come out of the bathroom. He was certainly not a morning person. Somehow he had acquired a cigar since entering the bathroom, which he was now steadily smoking. It looked good on him though, as though you wouldn't be surprised if he had been born with a cigar in his mouth. The stink from the cigar soon surrounded her. Speechlessly he gathered his shirt and jacket from the floor and put them on, then made his way to the window.

Upon opening it, the room was drowned in white light. The actual lighting of the room had done it no justice. Logan stared out the window for a few seconds, smoke circling his head. Marie slowly rose from the bed and made her way to the window.

"What are you looking at..?" she asked nervously.

"Snow."

"Oh."

He looked out the window a little more before heading towards the door to put his boots on. Marie watched him do so, watching his thick fingers manoeuvre the thin laces. For such a short guy, he was pretty thick all around. After tying a sloppy knot in his second shoe, he looked back at her.

"You hungry?" he asked. Marie looked out the window into the whiteness. She hadn't noticed before but her stomach was practically wrenching.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Ok, get some warm clothes on. We'll grab some grub then see if we can get some cash."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In a short few minutes they were on their way through the town, trudging through the thick, new fallen snow. It was much warmer than the day before because of something Logan had called a Chinook. Warm winds from the mountains. Whatever it was, Marie liked it. The snow was barely falling, and it gave Marie a chance to observe the town for the first time. Everything was small, but quaint. The insides of shops and houses looked very cozy, and the smells of breakfast foods were floating over her. Her stomach gave a loud heave.

"Boy, you are hungry" Logan commented. As usual, he was being too quiet. She supposed this was about as good as their conversation was going to get, so she simply stopped talking. The town was really beautiful in this light, like the ones you see on Christmas cards. They walked farther down the street, passing a dentist, a coffee shop, a clothing store and a bar. To the left Marie could see the McDonalds they had gone to the first day. It amazed her the way McDonalds' could pop up in even the smallest places.

"Want Mickey Dees again? It's pretty much all we can afford for now..." Logan asked.

"Sure." He lead to the door, and walked in. This time he held the door open for her to walk through.

"Thanks" she said, a little curious as to this sudden act of caring. He said nothing.


End file.
